


if hell is real, then i hope you enjoy your stay.

by rockygetsrolling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, Gen, Ghostbur, God of Chaos Clay | Dream, Minecraft Mechanics, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Symbolism, Takes place post-exile but pre-betrayal, techno massacres dream and his lackeyes more news at 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockygetsrolling/pseuds/rockygetsrolling
Summary: “Do you wanna try that again?” Dream asks wryly. His voice tastes like anger.“Do I look like a liar to you?” Tommy spits out. Dream’s sword comes up in a flash and cuts one neat slice up his cheek, enough that it will probably scar if he survives today. Phil roars with fury, so powerfully that not even George’s heavy shield and the threat of death can silence him.Tommy regrets everything about today.OR: Dream holds New L'Manburg hostage in exchange for Tommy, and what choice does he have but to go? Little do either of them know that Tommy has his own hidden sword.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 458





	if hell is real, then i hope you enjoy your stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Tommy betrayed Techno and I'm pretty sure before Techno rejected the sleepy bois family dynamic thing, so I kept it as is. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from "When I See You (Timberwolf)" by Sorority Noise.

Tommy stands on the docks of New L’Manburg, his armor and weapons in a heap at his feet. 

Dream, standing across from him, fully armed and clad in a biting smile, stretches his arms toward him. “Tommy,” he says, a mix of put-upon fondness and exasperation, “welcome home.”

“This is a real shitty welcome,” Tommy snarls, his hand tightening on the one ender pearl in his left hand. 

Behind Dream, Tommy’s family is pinned to the floor. The world is ending. Phil has been forced to his knees, bound in chains, his already-inhibited wings scratched almost beyond recognition and parts of his body burned to a crisp. The world is ending. Tubbo, president of New L’Manburg, is lying belly-down, silent, the axe in Quackity’s hands against his neck. The world is ending. Wilbur--the ghost, innocent and frightened--is on his knees, a blade to his sheep’s muzzle, a bucket of water held over his head by Sapnap. The world is ending. 

Dream grins. “Is it?” He reaches to his scabbard and draws his sword, pointing the tip to Tommy in something that is not a threat--it’s a real welcoming.

“What have I told you, Tommy?” The mask smiles emptily, and it befits Dream with the cold emptiness of his voice. “You don’t have any home anymore. You’re alone. I’m all you have.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Phil barks, his eyes bright with fury, only to get hit hard on the back of the head by George’s shield. He doesn’t back down. The world is ending. “Tommy, don’t fucking listen to him, he’s full of shit.”

Tommy straightens his shoulders and stares down the mask. “I’m not scared of you.” His trembling voice betrays him.

Dream lowers his sword and raises his left hand. George, Quackity, and Sapnap raise their weapons--behind the wall of their figures, Niki cries out in anguish, shouts for them to stop, and Fundy looks away. Redstone locks bind their hands, and Sam’s imposing figure looks heartbroken at the violence before him, even as he stands resolute, his trident in his powerful grip. Beside him, Ranboo looks at Sam like a traitor, and then looks away again. Red gathers in the base of his eyes. The world is ending.

“Yes you are.” Dream sounds mechanical, bitter, biting. He is acid, and Tommy and his family are not bulletproof glass. They are flesh and bone. “You think you can beat me? Your armor is gone, your family is at my mercy. And  _ I _ have your discs still, remember?  _ I’m  _ your friend in this situation. You don’t stand a chance against me,” Dream pauses and sighs, and he fixes Tommy in an empty gaze--two black hole eyes of a god observing his fallen champion. “And you wouldn’t want to, would you?”

Tommy flinches -- _ Logstedshire, L’Manburg, explosion after explosion, TNT blocks will never look the same, the devil is real and it hisses when awoken _ . 

“Maybe I would,” he challenges. “I won’t be scared of someone who’s not even brave enough to show his face in a fight.”

Dream surges forward, and before Tommy can even register what’s happening, he’s on his knees, Dream standing over him, the point of a blade digging into his unarmored chest. A hand is gripping his hair, tilting his face to look up at the endless void of eyes that have seen and continue to see far too much. Tommy knows a god’s stare intimately--his brother’s body is held by one--but this gaze frightens him like nothing else ever has. This is a god as old as Techno’s patron, a monster that seeks the blackness of oblivion with the voracity of a hummingbird to nectar. The world is ending.

“Do you wanna try that again?” Dream asks wryly. His voice tastes like anger. 

“Do I look like a liar to you?” Tommy spits out. Dream’s sword comes up in a flash and cuts one neat slice up his cheek, enough that it will probably scar if he survives today. Phil  _ roars  _ with fury, so powerfully that not even George’s heavy shield and the threat of death can silence him. 

Tommy regrets everything about today. 

“You don’t. You just are one,” Dream says matter-of-factly. “And liars don’t deserve mercy. Deception is against the rules.” 

“Funny, how your rules only seem to apply to the people you hate,” Tommy says. He smells iron; blood runs thick down his skin. 

“Tell ‘im,” Tubbo shouts from the floor, and Tommy wants to throw up as he watches Quackity press the blade down hard enough to draw angry red to the skin.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Phil bites out, his voice full of fury. “What the fuck do you want to gain from this?”

“Yeah, why do we all have to be so angry?” Ghostbur sounds distressed, his voice shaking a bit. A flat stone sinking in an unmoving lake, shaking in place on the way down. “Why do you keep hurting Tommy, Dream?”

“Because,” Dream says, not looking away from Tommy’s face, a viper preparing to swallow a meal. The hummingbird hovers closer. “He keeps breaking the rules?”

“What rules?”

“Our rules.”

“But--”

Sapnap tips the bucket, and Ghostbur yells in alarm as the water melts down his back. His not-really flesh hisses and steams as it dissolves. The world is ending. 

Phil howls abuses at Sapnap, the threat of violence against him still nothing compared to his god-given fury. Tommy has seen Phil angry in the midst of battle before, but never like this--never cornered like this, never so ready to suffer at the risk of losing everything. It is both terrifying and comforting. 

“Tommy,” Dream says, his hand releasing his hair to cup his cheek tenderly, like Technoblade had just done the night before after Tommy’s nightmare--no, this monster is not like his brother. Techno is far more than the creature that shares his bones, regardless of what people claim otherwise. 

Tommy wonders if Techno has even noticed that he’s gone. Will Techno be proud when he is put to death? Will he mourn? Will he retreat? 

“Tommy,” Dream repeats, softer now, like he’s sharing a secret meant only for him, “we are all we have. Do you want to lose that?”

“If it means you’ll leave them alone,” Tommy says, tears suddenly stinging his eyes, “then yes. I know you don’t have any other alternative for me.” 

“That’s a sad presumption,” Dream says, gently disappointed.

“It’s not a presumption,” Tommy says, “because I know you want me to follow you. And I won’t.”

“Oh?”

Tears fall and splatter the floor below him, salt mixing with the iron of his blood. “Power corrupts,” Tommy says, “and I won’t be like you.” 

Dream sighs and hefts his sword over his head. “That’s sad,” he says. “Well, Tommy, if you’ve made your choice--”

“Let them go,” Tommy says, “and you’ll stake your claim.”

Dream laughs. The center of the universe swallowing a star--the hummingbird has found a flower, and sucks the blood from its vulnerable core. 

Tommy dimly registers Phil screaming with fury, Tubbo crying out his name, Fundy and Niki shouting at desperate attempts to bargain, Ghostbur crying, the world is ending and he is going to get a sword between his eyes for his family and he will die happy the world is ending the world is ending the world is ending--

A hiss sounds from somewhere.

Dream is suddenly engulfed in color--red, white, and blue, and with a cry cut short his body is ripped apart in the bitter fire despite his armor. He dissolves into ash, his inventory clattering to the floor, the sword scraping against Tommy’s ear as it falls, but doing no more damage than that. 

Chaos breaks lose.

George is fast to follow, arrows ripping through his armor and tearing his body to pieces. Sapnap is lost in an explosion of color; Ghostbur cries out as the sparks land on his skin. 

Quackity has no time to react--a pickaxe launches from behind Tommy and pins itself between his eyes, the prong of it breaking clear through his skull. His body dissolves before he lands. Dead in one vengeful hit. 

“ _ Fuck putting it through his teeth. _ ” 

Tommy wants to cry. The Blood God has sworn. The world is ending.

Sam is rushing down the dock, and in his absence Tommy sees Ranboo tear the redstone lock apart. Fundy and Niki run--good. Get away, Tommy wants to shout, before Dream comes back.

Technoblade lands in front of Tommy, raising his shield as Sam launches his loyal trident with mechanical accuracy. He has never seen Technoblade so angry--he can  _ see _ the black rush and swirl of the Blood God around Techno’s head, and his brother is unflinching in the face of his adversary. He is clad in netherite, his tools are made of netherite, and his heart is obsidian. 

The hawk has killed the hummingbird. 

The trident lands against Techno’s shield, and Techno barely flinches. If Tommy thought Phil was loud in his anger, Techno is a hurricane--he  _ trembles  _ with the force of his vengeful cry. The black cloud of the Blood God grows and festers.

“ _ I LAID DESTRUCTION DOWN FOR MYSELF, AND I’LL DO IT AGAIN FOR MY BLOOD! _ ” 

Technoblade. The monster in the night. Greedy as the serpent in Eden for ruin.

Technoblade. The brother. The son. Greedy as Abel for love from some great power. 

Sam, for all his wit and power, doesn’t stand a chance; as his feet land against the dock and he and Techno charge each other, Techno raises his axe and casts it down. His hands shower red sparks from the potion he ingested. 

The skull cracks, thunder to the lightning of Techno’s axe, and Sam’s boby crumples. A paper cutout burning in the wind. Tommy will not be forgetting the horror show of the inside of Sam’s skull anytime soon. 

The battle is over, and Techno stands, blood-spattered and vicious. The Blood God seethes around him. 

Tommy rushes forwards to regroup, to grab his armor and supplies--there’s no time left to wait. “We have to go!” 

Tubbo peels himself from the ground and flinches as Ghostbur pulls him to his feet, while Techno makes neat work of Phil’s bindings. Phil isn’t strong enough to run--he’s taken the most damage of everyone--but Techno lifts him onto his back with such effortlessness that Tommy wonders just how much Techno prepared for this. 

“We have to hurry.” It’s the third coherent thing that techno has said since he arrived in a blaze of fury. “I don’t know where their spawns are set, but they can’t be far.” 

“We can rob--” Tubbo starts, but Techno cuts him off. 

“We’ve done enough to make them angry. Let’s  _ go _ .”

They run, then. Two fugitives, a ghost, a former President, and a fallen father, struggling to catch his breath against his son’s back. 

Tommy sees Ranboo hiding not far away, behind a pillar that leads to the water. He looks terrified, but he doesn’t interfere, and he looks away when they begin to rush north. A friend that lives in the ashes. Tommy owes him more than he can say.

Somewhere along the way, Niki and Fundy find them and fall in line. They are almost silent in their race home. Tommy has memorized the path now. The Blood God haloes Techno’s head the whole run back to Techno’s house. Techno does not speak. He barely seems to breathe. He is running on something much more primitive than strategy. He is here for the struggle between life and death. He does not exist for anything else, and he will not exist for anything else until their family is safe.

Phil is bleeding. Tubbo is bleeding. Tommy is bleeding. Techno leaves blood in the snow. Dream already knows where to find him, but Techno has ruined him countless times before. He will do it again, Tommy knows. 

Creatures as old as existence always keep score, after all.

Hell is the end of his brother’s axe. Heaven is the warmth of his brother’s embrace. 


End file.
